


【青黑】something forget 01

by lovetitle



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, 微甜, 微虐, 架空
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: 搬文





	

**Author's Note:**

> 搬文

 

 

　　「大輝，把後車箱的行李拿出來。」

　　青峰看著自家老媽丟下話就離去的背影，無奈地嘆了一口氣，慢吞吞地移動自己的身軀。一推開車門，車內的冷氣唰地衝出車外，取而代之的是夏日悶熱的空氣。青峰爬出後座，背起裝了自己的換洗衣物的背包，打開後車箱，拿出行李與禮盒。

　　──週圍的房子多了不少幾棟、路也多了幾條，變得熱鬧了。以前房子的顏色是褐色的嗎？

　　雖然小時候在這裡長大，多年沒來，所有東西看起來卻如此陌生。他抬頭望向遠方的青山和清澈的天空，眼前的景色終於和腦中的記憶重疊了起來，青峰才不再那麼緊繃。

　　「大輝你怎麼不進來！別在外面曬太陽！」

　　自家老媽在裡面招手，青峰闔起後車箱，說：「知道了啦。」

 

　　進到室內，跟舅媽、外婆打過招呼後，青峰臉上掛著僵硬的微笑，在一旁當起巨型障礙物。聽著老媽和舅媽的閒聊，討論兒子女兒在哪裡讀書、最近狀況如何，或是那個誰誰誰他們家如何了。

　　對這些沒有太大興趣的青峰，有一口沒一口地喝著冰涼的麥茶。舉起杯子，倚嘴傾斜，卻什麼也沒有落下。他望向茶壺，裡面是空的。運轉緩慢的腦袋才想起是自己剛才把茶倒光的。

　　渾身燥熱的青峰還想要喝，他拉了自己老媽的手：「媽…」

　　「別鬧，去旁邊玩。」不被重視的青峰，只好趴在桌子上，貪戀最後一絲的涼意。

　　「和美子，你家大輝的臉色不太對…」反而是對面的舅媽注意到青峰的不對勁。

　　和美子把手搭上青峰臉上，說：「大輝，你怎麼這麼燙？」

　　「他會不會是中暑了？」

　　「不會吧…」

　　腦袋昏昏沉沉的青峰不斷掀動自己的衣服，想要散發自身熱意，卻力不從心。

　　「先把他帶去旁邊的房間休息好了。」無力的青峰任由兩個女人的擺布，從這個房間換到另一個房間。

　　在榻榻米上呈現大字型的青峰，整張臉緊皺著，表達自身的不適。待電風扇開始運轉後，眉頭的小山才漸漸消退。

　　「這樣就可以了吧。」兩個女人離開這個房間，回到客廳繼續她們的八卦大業。

　　老舊的電風扇嘰嘰嘎嘎轉動著，帶著青峰進入夢鄉。

 

 

 

　　「喂，你是誰啊，我怎麼沒看過你。」

　　眼前的人盛氣凌人地逼問自己從哪裡來，不曾被搭過話的黑子哲也忍不住慌了手腳。

　　想跑，腳卻在發抖。

　　「我叫青峰大輝，你叫什麼名字啊？」那人一步步向自己逼近。

　　「我叫黑子哲也──」是座敷童子。

 

　　「那以後我就叫你哲啦，請多多指教。」

　　那個人的笑顏如太陽一般，令黑子眩目。

 

 

 

TBC.

**Author's Note:**

> 為511青黑日想的文，好久沒寫青黑了，上次寫是聖誕節的是了(遮臉
> 
> 怕今天寫不完先丟一點，希望不會拖太久
> 
>  
> 
> 等下去ice場玩囉(,,・ω・,,)


End file.
